Noises
by shewantstheWIFIPASSWORd
Summary: people can be really annoying... especially when ed is sleeping. fluff, royed rated t for language because its ed ok bye


Title: noises

An: Hey! This isn't my first story… but I don't get much reviews and shit, but that's ok… if I don't update in a while, it's because I have writers block, which I get often, ha, or I'm too busy because I have school ok thanks for reading yay

Edxroy yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Simple as that. One shot.

PS: this takes place in a one floored motel room, like the ones that look like apartments, because it makes sense ok bye enjoy

...

There was a peace hanging around the room. Like a gentle hum, as Ed slept, with warmth and comfyness, like nothing could ever bother him. He smiled sleepily, even though he didn't know what time it was, he just, well slept.

He didn't know if Roy was next to him, but he just felt relaxed and strangely giddy. It was weird, like when Ed slept he was a completely different person. Like he switched brains with a rational person, which was kinda scary.

Suddenly there was a tear in the calming atmosphere. A voice, urgent, and annoying as hell, broke Ed's sleep. He stirred, and felt annoyance prick through his whole body. "Please be quiet." he heard himself mutter.

But the voice stayed persistent, and he moved the pillow over his face. The normal Ed was back.

"ssstoppp." he slurred quietly.

He moved his arms and leg through the sheets, finding he was in fact, alone. "Where the hell is Roy?" he whispered. He pulled the comforter up to his chin, and noticed the voices weren't stopping. In fact, they were getting louder.

"no." he flopped against the pillow, groaning in frustration. Why can't people see that Roy, food, sleep were the most important things to him?

Why are people so annoying?

He didn't want to get out of bed, leaving warm blankets, to the icy air in his room. If only Roy put the goddamn heat up. Fuck.

His body won and he got up, to figure what was happening before he had a conniption.

He forcefully opened the door, angrily slamming it and stomping outside, to figure out the fuckery happening outside his door.

"What," he seethed, "are you doing out here?"

He rubbed his blurry eyes and nausea and exhaustion came over him and his weight shifted from foot to foot. When he could see, he saw his brother, Winry, and Roy! All just calming talking like it was normal for people to talk at this hour.

"It's," he confirmed it, "2:54 am! What the fuck are you all doing awake?"

Roy was only wearing a navy blue T-shirt, and red flannel pajama pants. He actually looked really good, even though his hair was unkempt and messy, with inky black bangs in his eyes.

Winry didn't look any better. She had her hair pulled up in a bun, and a shirt that said "Rockbell automechanics" in blue lettering.

Al stood near the sink, and well, since he doesn't sleep anyway, was making tea? Fucking tea? Did he know what time it was?

"Why are you up so early?"

"Um, Ed," Winry said, "have you looked outside recently?"

Like it was planned, a bright flash of lightening exploded through the window, making Ed jump. The rain pattered against the panes and it making everyone uneasy.

"Oh. I'm such a heavy sleeper  
I guess I didn't hear anything."

Roy grimaced as it thundered again, and Ed felt guilt twist in his stomach. He knew it reminded of the war, and it gave that haunted look.

He wanted to say something, but it froze in his throat, because Winry and Al didn't know they were dating. Al just thought Roy was staying here for a while.

Well that was wrong, because Al knew, since he wasn't a dumbass. And he saw the way Ed looked at Roy and...Don't Al wrong. He didn't think it was gross because they are guys, just a little weird, plus the 14 year age gap...

Ed bit his lip nervously. _does he know? _he thought. _he's giving me that look..._

"So, um, just too noisy outside, huh?"

Winry coughed nervously. She twitched her head towards Roy without him seeing. She mouthed, "Why is he here?"

Ed felt his cheeks get hot, and he hoped that she wouldn't notice. She glanced at him like he was crazy, and then Al spoke.

"Want some, Ed?"

He shook his head and Al asked Winry the same thing. Metal clanged when Al bumped the counter with his armor.

This was almost creepy, just making tea at like 3 am. Not weird at all.

"So, um, I'm going back to bed. Ro- mustang," he corrected himself, "you look tired. and shitty. You should go back to your room."

He motioned for him to come with and Roy said goodnight. Then they went down the long hallway and looked to see if they were watching. Coast was clear.

Ed opened the door to his room and hurriedly went in. Roy closed the door behind them.

"Thank god they didn't ask questions."

Roy managed a weak smile and Ed frowned. "It's ok. Come here."

They kept themselves quiet, whispering so Winry and Al wouldn't hear. They got into bed and under the covers. Ed snuggled into Roy's arms and lay there in silence, listening to the storm. He knew better than to mess with Roy during thunderstorms like this, so he didn't throw any half-hearted insults like he usually would before bed. Or maybe that was because he was so tired. He simply stayed quiet and snuggled closer.

"This is weird... You haven't insulted me yet."

"Bastard."

Roy smiled again asked why he was being so nice.

"I know thunderstorms bother you, so acting the way I normal do isn't really good for you right now, since you're not yourself either."

"Thanks Ed. But you don't have to change. Your perfect the way you are."

"Lovesick ass bitch." he muttered, blushing hard.

"I know you like the pet names I give you, honey."

"Shut up."

Roy laughed, and there was a thud, and it was Ed's fist connecting with his arm.

"Ow."

Then it was silent, Roy realized Ed had fallen asleep.

"Ed." He shook the blond's limp body.

He opened his eyes very slowly and murmured, "What?"

"I can't sleep."

"Well I'm tired so just go drink tea with Winry and al."

"I can't go without you."Roy pressed his lips to Ed's head. "I'm too awkward."

"You've know Al as long as you've known me." he was now awake.

"Well I don't fuck him every night."

"Roy!" he screeched, smacking him with a pillow. "what if they heard that?"

"It's true, though."

"Horny bastard."

"Tell that to your boner."

"I hate you." Ed was so red he hid his face under the blankets.

"No you don't."

"What do you want me to do? Sing to you?'

"Please?" he mocked.

"No. go the fuck to sleep."

"Like I said, I can't."

"Do you want me to get up with you?"

Roy grinned and Ed groaned. "The things I do for you." He muttered, getting out of the warm blankets.

"Thanks I love you." Roy sounded earnest, and sighing, ed replied,

"Love you too."

The end!

I know it probably sucks balls sorry

and a huge thanks to KissMeDeadlyT-T, who helped me revise this one shot. im a little rusty with my writing... *laughs nervously*


End file.
